Too Much Revenge
by Grace Callaghan Turner
Summary: Sequel to Meet Grace Turner. William Turner the III goes to Tortuga looking for the Sparrow family. A terrible threat now hides, with Grace in its clutches. William, his family, and the Sparrows must find her, before she is murdered. Join the gang's latest adventure; new friends, new enemies, old rivals, and of course... the undead. W&E J&A W&G(William and Grace)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Grace. Thanks so much for 70 reviews on Meet Grace Turner! It means so much to me! I'm truly blessed to have such good reviewers and friends. The sequel is being released! RELEASE THE SEQUEL. lol I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously,<strong>

_Dear William,_

_It's Grace. I know this may come as a shock to you, but we are moving. I don't know if you got this note, or if it got blown away. We are moving to Tortuga, Dad says its safer there, away from all the Royal Navy soldiers and stuff. If you ever come to find us, I'll be very happy._

_Grace_

_"Oh no.." William slumped to the ground against the structure of what used to be his best friend's house._

* * *

><p>"We have to go after them!" William argued with his parents.<p>

"No, son. I will not risk the family to go looking for the Sparrows'." Will put his arm around Elizabeth.

"But..but.."

"I said no. This conversation has ended." And that was it. Nothing more was said.

William was furious, but mostly sad. His best friend had moved away, with-out him there to see her off. With lots of thought, William decided on something. Being 19 years old..he could take care of himself.

It was in the middle of the night; pitch black outside. William got out of bed and lit a candle. He pulled out his large knapsack and put in several pairs of shirts,breeches, and underwear. He reached inside his dresser under the rest of his clothes and pulled out his sword that his father had made for him years before. William proceeded to strap the sword around his waist along with a small knife he had made himself during the voyage.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and made a note. William placed it on his pillow and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He wrapped 2 loafs of bread, a jar of jam, 2 apples and 2 bananas, and some muffins up in a towel and placed it into his knapsack. It was now kinda heavy. William then blew out his candle and walked out the door and shut it silently behind him.

As soon as he was out the door he strapped on his knapsack making sure it was closed and sprinted down to the docks. There, he found a small unattended dinghy and climbed inside. Some bottles of rum, water, and some small packs of food were tucked away in the bottom of the boat. William thanked God for that.

The dinghy was small, just big enough to hold two grown men. The sail was small with a few holes here and there.  
>William cut the line keeping the little boat from floating away with his knife. The breeze caught in the sail and the boat floated silently and slowly out into the big ocean.<p>

* * *

><p><em> The dark haired, well tanned girl fought against the men holding her. Sweat was glistening on her neck and forehead. <em>

_ "What is it that you want?" She growled._

_ A man moved around in the shadows._

_ "Your father owes me something of great value." He held up a bloodstained knife in the lantern-light only allowing her to see the knife, and he cleaned the knife with a cloth. _

_ "Jewels? Money?" She spat and glared at him._

_ "A life."_

_The girl's eyes widened._

_"Your father, Jack Sparrow," _

_"Its Captain Jack Sparrow." Her voice was thick with venom as she interrupted him._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow then.. He killed me and I intend on getting revenge." The man laughed.  
><em>

_ His laugh sent shivers down her spine. She stared at him puzzled. Killed?  
><em>

_"Come into the light, so I may see your face." _

_ The man stepped into the light. The girl gasped and looked anywhere that was not his face._

_His face just about the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was in shreds with holes showing the inside of his head, allowing her to actually see his brain. Blood stained the skin that was left on his face. His clothing hung off his body, or what was left of it. One of his legs was actually wooden and his finger nails were long, broken and dirty.  
><em>

_ The girl felt the cold touch on her face as he pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. His eyes were dark and cold. They showed no mercy. They disgusted her to no end.  
><em>

_ "And, since Sparrow always runs away from a fight, I've decided he won't mind if I kill his daughter instead of him. But I'll make sure its long and painful." He brought the dirty knife up to her neck, pressing hard enough for droplets of blood to drip down. The girl did not dare swallow, she stood still and strait.  
><em>

* * *

><p>William sat strait up covered in sweat, or was it sea spray? The sun just coming over the horizon, making the sky different shades of black, blue, pink, orange, and yellow. Off in the distance a hazy, dark, figure just sat there. As William got closer, he recognized it as Tortuga. He immediately grabbed the rudder and steered towards Tortuga making sure he didn't catch a current that pushed him away from his destination.<p>

Finally making port, he tied down the dinghy and packed all his food and drink away into his pack and headed out into the loud and crazy streets of Tortuga.

* * *

><p>Quite a few young women looked longingly at William, making him even more nervous. He looked at the ground, and not watching where he was walking and knocked someone over.<p>

"Oh my goodness.. I'm so sorr- Mr. Gibbs?" He pulled the man up.

"Ah, be it William?" Mr. Gibbs stumbled a little.

"Yes, his son. William Turner The Third."

"Ah, his son, William! You've grown.." The man laughed.

"Uh, yes I have. Now, do you know where the Sparrow family might be living?" William grabbed the collar of Mr. Gibbs' shirt to keep him from falling.

"I think so..t-two streets over.. s-second house on that street.." Gibbs hiccuped.

"Thanks." William let him fall over and started to walk in the direction Gibbs told him to go.

He found the little house just where Gibbs told him where it was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He thanked God when Angelica answered the door. But a bit surprised when she was quite large around the middle. He looked at her face, which was dark, sad, and concerned.

"William? Is it really you?" She asked opened the door farther.

William swallowed. "Yes its really me."

"Please come in, and you came alone?"

"Yes, I came alone. I got the note Grace left and I decided to come on my own when my father said he wasn't going to risk the family." William followed Angelica through the house and into a room that looked like a living room. He sat down in a chair and Angelica sat on a couch.

"Jack Sparrow get your ass in here right now!" She screamed.

Jack shot into the room at high speed, eyes wide.

"William has decided to pay us a visit." Angelica gestured to the very uncomfortable William.

"Oh." Jack relaxed and sat next to his wife.

"So.. where's Grace and Collin?" William stared at the couch.

* * *

><p>Angelica burst into tears and pressed her face into Jack's shoulder. Jack pulled her closer and kissed her hair.<p>

"Young William, I think we have another adventure on our hands." Jack rubbed his wife's back gently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Collin..he was killed. We don't know who did it, or what happened. We just found him next to the house with a bullet in his chest." Jack teared up a little while saying that.

William gasped and put his head in his hands.

"Grace, well we don't know if she is dead or alive. She was taken by a man, we know that much." Two tears spilled down Jack's cheeks.

William allowed his own tears to fall. After a few minutes William stood up.

"We need to go after them." He wiped his face and placed his right hand on his sword hilt.

"But, we have no clue where they went. Nor the people that did it." Jack kissed Angelica's hair once more and helped her up.

"Captain Teague might know something." William pointed out.

"You want me, to contact my father AGAIN?!" Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Yes." Angelica and William said at the same time.

Jack sighed. "Fine, but only because we might get a heading on where Grace is."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning William sat down by the docks. It was the time when Tortuga was the quietest. His legs were hanging off the dock as he processed his thoughts. He shut his eyes.<p>

_ The ugly man carried a long whip. Small thorns dotted it. The same girl sat before him, a look of hate permanent on her face. Bruises and scratches decorated her face._

_ William looked around. It was a small room, a tiny bed in a corner, a table in the middle with a lantern, and just one door. _

_ 'I must be dreaming again.' He thought. He then looked strait into the girl's eyes. They were dark brown, they looked a lot like.. Grace's!_

_ 'This must be where she is being captive and the man is torturing her.'_

_ The man whipped her. He whipped her hard. It had gone on for about 5 minutes before Grace started calling out names. Mama, Dad, and Elizabeth.. _

_William's name was among the names she called out. Each time she called out or screamed in agony, William wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her it was alright. He felt an emotion he had felt a few years before. William just wanted to leave and never come back.. he knew he was having a dream.. _

_ After about 10 more minutes of torture, the man stopped and just left. Leaving Grace with a seriously injured back, and a ghost William. Grace stumbled to the bed and collapsed and did not stir. Her back continued to bleed, but she took no notice of it. Sleep was all she wanted and needed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>William's eyes shot open.<p>

_A step closer to Grace already._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please review and I'll update as soon as possible. With my busy schedule, that might mean 1 update once a week or once every 2 weeks. But if you want a chapter every day, it will have to be a short chapter. Long chapters will require at least a week. Let me know which you like better, long chapter or short chapter.<br>**

**Another thing.. can you guess who the villain is? I'll give you a hint, he's a character back from the dead, from the fourth movie, On Stranger Tides. Mua ha ha ha ha! :-) lol  
><strong>

**Again thank you so much for reading! God bless you all. :)**

**Hugs,**

**Gracie**


	2. Who?

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) Again, this might be a shorter chapter. I have other stories I'm trying to update too. :\**

**~WilliamXGrace~ ~Willabeth~ ~Sparrelica~ **

"Where could he have gone?" Elizabeth shook her head as tears poured down her tan cheeks.

"I don't know.. but anywhere the Sparrows are." Will pulled his wife close.

"Will, do you remember William saying anything about where the Sparrows were?" Elizabeth stared at the empty bed that once belonged to her son.

"I think he said something about Tortuga... But, Elizabeth.. William is 19 years old. I think he can take care of himself." Will added.

"Will, we have to go after him! I don't care about how old he is, he is our son, and always will be. With or without you, I'm going after him." Elizabeth argued. Just then a shriek sounded from down the hall, and then another. "I'll get them." Elizabeth left the room and Will to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Angelica, I think I may have a small lead on to who took Grace." William stepped into the house and took a seat in the living room. "I have been having what seem like dreams, but... they include Grace. I think they're actually what's happening. Grace is being tortured."<p>

Angelica gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Jack!" She called.

Jack appeared right away, looking genuinely confused. "Jack, you were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Angelica glared at him.

Jack nodded sheepishly. "But who would want to kidnap her?" He asked.

"Jack, you forget you have a bad history with a lot of people." William said bitterly.

"That is true." Jack shrugged.

"I know its man. He's very ugly, and he claims he was killed by you Jack. He must have been brought back to life." William ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "Jack?"

"Let me remind you, that I have killed many men in my day, as well as lots of ugly ones." Jack pulled his beloved hat off his head and played with it in his hands, thinking.

"This man was really ugly. His skull had skin hanging and had holes in it. He wears a big hat and a large scruffy beard. He wants to kill you, Jack, but he knows you run way from fights. So he's gonna kill Grace instead, and he's gonna make it a slow and painful death. In fact, he rather looks like you Angelica."

"B-But it can't be...Blackbeard..." Angelica muttered and went pale and so did Jack.

* * *

><p>"Blackbeard?" William stared at them confused.<p>

"I saved Angelica from Blackbeard many years ago. Blackbeard is her father, and while both were dying, I could only saved one. That one being Angelica." Jack finished the story and helped his pale wife to sit down so she did not hurt herself or the child she was carrying.

"Jack, we have to get Grace back! We have to go after her!" Angelica grasped her husband's shirt with both hands.

"But, Angie.. you're due any day now an' I will not put you or him in danger." Jack shook his head. Angelica burst into tears and Jack tried to calm her down for the sake of the baby.

"I will go." William stood up.

"Young William.. we'll all go.. after the baby is born.." Jack assured William. "Can I talk to you in private?" Jack kissed his wife's forehead and led William into his bedroom.

"William, I know you want to get Grace back.. I do too. All this stress is bad for Angelica.. I'm surprised she hasn't already gone into labor.." Just after Jack uttered the last word a sharp, pain filled cry came from the living room.

"JACK!"

Jack's eyes went wide. "Bugger.."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know in the review box below, too slow? Too fast? No long enough(I know its gonna be a popular one)? I'll see ya next time I update! :)<strong>

**Thank you,**

**Gracie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :) **

**To RainbowDisney: Yes, she is. If you read the first chapter carefully, you'll see that she is.**

**On to the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Same old boy, same sweet girl. 10 years down the road... he held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show.. <em>

_ Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm... said 'If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm.' _

_And Johnny said, 'Take my money, take my wallet. Take my credit cards, here's the watch that my Grandpa gave me. Here's the key to my car. Mister I'd give you the world..but please, don't take the girl...'_

**_Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw_**

* * *

><p>Jack shot to his feet and then everything after that was a blur to William. Jack helped Angelica into her bed and then ran to get the midwife.<p>

"Angelica, do you want me to stay here with you or to leave?" William asked quietly not wanting to distress Angelica.

She inhaled. "Stay just until Jack gets back, please.." She exhaled quickly. William gave her his hand to hold.

"Jack will be back soon, I promise." William tried to comfort her.

"He better be, or I'll kill him! Slowly of course." Angelica snarled. William just patted her hand.

Jack finally came with the midwife about ten minutes later. William was ushered out and so he sat down on the couch. He pulled his boots and sword off and found a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

The scream of a baby made William jump to his feet. He pulled on his boots and sword and got to the door just in time to see the midwife collecting her things and readying herself to leave. A very tired but happy Angelica was in bed with her husband hovering over her.

Jack looked up at William with a small lopsided smile. "Its a girl."

"Congratulations." William smiled."Does she have a name yet?"

"We were thinking.. Emma for her first name and Victoria for her middle name." Angelica spoke up.

"Its a beautiful name." William nodded.

"I only wish Grace could have been here." Angelica gave a big sigh. "Oh, would you like to hold her, William?"

William grinned. "Yes." He was given Emma within a matter of seconds.

Emma was a little thing, with big dark blue eyes and light brown hair in tufts. She yawned cutely and started to close her eyes.

"How is it that she has blue eyes, yet you both have brown?" William looked up.

"My sister, she had blue eyes. Or, since most babies have blue eyes when they are born, it could just be that and they will get darker." Jack grabbed Emma from William's arms and gave her back to her mother.

"Now, William, let us talk about going after Grace in private." Jack whispered and walked into the living room with William following close behind.

* * *

><p>"If our new 'friend', really is Blackbeard... We will be going through some extreme measures here, William. He is most likely out to kill not only me, but my family as well." Jack pulled out a container of rum and took a swig.<p>

"I know that, but what about Grace? Do we just let her die?"

"No, but-" A loud knock at the door interrupted Jack.

"I'll get it Jack." William walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw who stood there. Elizabeth, Will, and his siblings. He inwardly groaned.

"You gonna let us in, son?" His father spoke first.

"You shouldn't be here," William shook his head at them. "I don't want my family in danger, especially my two younger siblings."

"And you shouldn't have run away." Elizabeth said with her warning voice, the voice William was used to. He winced.

"I had to. Grace has been kidnapped," William let them in. "And I'm going after her. Please be quiet, Angelica is resting. She just had a baby." He shut the door behind them.

"She did? Oh, how wonderful!" Elizabeth smiled and looked up and Will. He just looked around.

"Yes, a baby girl named Emma."

"What a beautiful name." Elizabeth grinned down at her own girl, who was thankfully, peacefully sleeping against her shoulder, just like her brother who was hanging onto his father's neck.

"Angelica chose it herself." Jack appeared from his bedroom. "And young William here and I were talking about how to go after Grace. As you probably know Grace is gone, and Collin, he was killed. Found next to the house with a bullet in his chest." He shook his head sadly.

"Oh, Jack I'm so sorry." Elizabeth put her free hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you. So, are you planning on coming with us, mates?" Jack drank a little from his rum container.

Elizabeth looked at Will, who looked at her. "I think we need to talk about it before we decide on anything, including William."

"Mom, I'm 19, I can take care of myself." William crossed his arms.

"Elizabeth, he does have a point." Jack pointed out. "He's basically an adult now. You need to start letting him go."

Elizabeth sighed. "I guess so. I do believe we'll be coming along. Before we fully leave, we need to stop back at our old house, there are some things that we need. And Jack?"

"What?"

"Do you still have the _Pearl_?"She stared at him expectantly._  
><em>

He laughed. "Yes, Elizabeth."

"Good. When should we leave?"

"Next week at the latest." Will spoke up and everyone nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>And so within the next week, they were leaving Tortuga, stopping at Port Charles, and setting sail.<p>

William was quickly learning about handling a large ship. The ropes, how to steer the ship, and cleaning the deck. After a long day, he retired to his cabin and removed his effects then crawled into bed.

_ She was lying on her badly bandaged back in her tiny bed, and a bowl of food next to her. Not much was in it, a dry, crusty piece of bread and some mushy oatmeal that looked watery. Grace was in terrible shape, her increasingly skinny body was shaking with the cold. And her eyes were dull and obviously said she barely slept. She shifted her eyes to look in William's direction._

_ "William?" Her voice was scratchy and quiet, but he heard her._

_ "Y-you can see me?" He stuttered and she gave a small nod. "We're coming for you, but we have no idea where you are."  
><em>

_ "I think, from whispers I've heard, on The Queen Anne's Revenge. Near the Fountain of Youth. That is all I know." She shuddered and William walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. _

_ He gasped. "You're burning up." She just stared up at him. "I'm so sorry.. When I get back, I'll tell Jack where to head. Okay?"_

_ "Okay.." She started to shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep. William stared at her face and held her hand gently. _

_ "I'll find you.. And I will kill the man who did this.. and he'll never take this girl again..." He vowed and watched Grace sleep until his eyes shut._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! There is a poll on my page, and I need your opinion on how long this story should be, so please vote for me! Uh, also review ideas and stuff, it helps me update faster. Again, thank you!<br>**

** Hugs,**

**Gracie**


	4. As If

**Thank you guys so much for your encouraging reviews! Makes me very happy! Warning: Very short chapter! . Don't hate me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>William sat up in bed quickly, covered in sweat. The room was dark, it was still the middle of the night. He stood up and pulled on his sword and pulled on a thick warm shirt. He walked out of his cabin and up onto the top deck. It was chilly, with a slight breeze. The sky was alive with stars, with the moon putting them all to shame. William took a deep breath, letting the cool air cool him off.<p>

A sudden blast of warm air nearly knocked him off his feet. Fast as lighting, William's sword was ready in his hands.

"Who's there?! I'll warn you now I'm a good swordsman." He twisted his sword in his right hand.

A soft voice spoke. "William..." It whispered by his ear. "Be ready.."

"Show yourself.." William shifted his gaze to his side. A dark figure stood ready, with a sword. "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled. "You need not know who I am.. Just a.. friend." The figure moved forward, his sword flashing in the moonlight. William had just enough time to block the attack.

The figure had red glowing eyes, they penetrated his gaze. "Who are you?" William asked once more.

"Death." The thing that itself death slashed twice near his naval. William blocked them and made a move. He swiped his sword near Death's head and pulled the cloak of its head. Its eyes burned into his, distracting him. With one swift move, he stabbed William in the shoulder. Then the other.

"Aahh!" William cried out, in pain. He dropped to his knees.

Death chuckled. "Well fought.. But not good enough, for Death."

"As if.." William breathed.

Death brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of William's head and knocked him out.


	5. Laughter

**Thank you so much **WeWantTheRedHead **for pointing out that there was not enough Romance and Humor and too much tragedy. I'll work on that.. And thank you very much for your comforting words. **

** Thank you to everyone else who reviewed for me, it makes me so happy that my stories have enormously gotten better since my terrible first story. Thank you. **

**William: Are you gonna kill me?**

**Me: Uh, no..**

**William: OMG YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME! *runs away***

**Me: *sighs* **

**~POTC~**

White hot pain started from his shoulders. It traveled down his body, and spread to his lower naval. The darkness consumed him, eating away at his thoughts. Then it was gone, leaving him numb. Feeling nothing, thinking nothing.

_ He grabbed the back of her tattered shirt, holding her up with his grimy boney fingers. She looked up at him weakly, not having much strength to do much else. _

_ Blackbeard laughed. "Look at you, a poor excuse of a grand-daughter. Can't even push my hands away."_

_ "You are a ruthless son of a bitch." Grace shot back with as much force she could muster. _

_ He feigned hurt. "With the comfort I have provided you with? That just earned you a place with my crew!" _

_Grace's eyes widened.  
><em>

_Blackbeard threw her out of the room, onto the dirtiest deck she'd seen in years. Men bustled about with cannons and cannonballs, cleaning and fixing the sails. _

_"Bone!" He called. A tall muscular man walked up and looked down at the skinny girl beneath him. "This nice young lady would love to clean the deck, it needs a bit of a shine.."  
><em>

_ "Of course... Captain. Get up!" He grabbed the girl and hauled her up. He shoved a rag and pail of dirty water into her arms. "Clean."  
><em>

"I knew this trip was a bad idea. Look where it got William! Stabbed in both shoulders." A voice William knew well said, his mother's.

"What about Grace? Nearly a week has passed since William was hurt, I'm sure she's in an even worse state since then." His father's voice was low.

"I really don't know. Will, you and I both know that sometimes sacrifices need to be made."

"No.." William tested out his voice, then opened his eyes. The room was dim, thank god for that. His parents were standing close to the edge of the bed, staring at him as if he hadn't said a word.

Instead of his mother's warm embrace he was met by Elizabeth's low angry tone. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know.. I walked out onto the deck and there was a dark figure that called itself Death. He didn't like me, that's for sure.."

"You almost died because of him." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ha, can't get rid of me that easily can you." William chuckled a little.

"Obviously." Will snorted and they all had a good laugh until the door opened.

"Did me ears hear.. laughing in here?" Jack was straight faced, but his eyes held a twinkle of mirth.

"Yes Jack." William grinned.

"Ah so the young whelp awakes.. Are you hungry?"

William's stomach growled and it echoed around the room. "I guess that answers your question Jack." He laughed.

Jack chuckled and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are we?" William called out.

"While you were sleeping you mumbled something about the Fountain of Youth. So I changed course." Jack left and shut the door behind him.

"Mom, can you help me up?" William sat up, his shoulders screaming in protest. Elizabeth and Will grabbed him and helped him up.

William stumbled a few times, but after a while he was able to walk around by himself. His arms were tired though, and his shoulders ached. But he pushed himself out onto the deck.

The crew were doing chores. As soon as he stepped out they all stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Jack came up behind him.

"Well, get on with it, men!" He yelled at them. William watched as they all scuttled away.

"Why were they staring at me?"

"I have no idea, mate. Maybe you look strange." Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading and please give me ideas! I'll be back soon!<strong>

**Love,**

**Gracie**


End file.
